Le loup et l'agneau
by DarkShadowse
Summary: Un Sorceleur arrive dans un village. Et une jeune femme le reconnait, mais il semble qu'ils ne soient pas en bons termes. Quelle effroyable vérité cache la jeune fille ? De quelles actions accuse-t-elle Geralt ? Quel est ce "Démon" qui semble se souvenir de tout ...[ OC ] /!\ En pause pour une durée indéterminée /!\
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première fanfiction *^*

 ** _Disclaimer : Certains personnages et lieux sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur. Je dis certain car dans cette fanfiction une partie des personnages et lieux viennent de moi. Par contre chaque mot, chaque phrase, est a moi !_**

* * *

Un cri déchire le silence habituel. Un cri humain. Un humain qui ne le sera bientôt plus. À cause d'une simple fille. Mais qu'en sait il ? Rien sûrement. Il n'est qu'une expérience parmi tant d'autres.  
Plusieurs cris. Des cris de révolte. Un à un, ils lèvent les armes sur cette personne à l'apparence innoncente mais pourtant plus cruelle que la plupart des personnes et choses existantes. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle était trop forte. **_  
_****_  
_****_-Pourquoi "était" ?_** ** _  
_** ** _-Parce que cette personne ne l'est plus. Avant elle comptait sur sa puissance, maintenant sur sa ruse._** ** _  
_****_  
_**Les seuls vestiges sont des marques à l'acide pour cette personne. Mais pour d'autres, quand ce n'était pas la mort, c'était une souffrance. Une seule personne à survécu. Et cette personne compte bien se venger. ** _  
_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rien qui vous regarde

Je vous présente le chapitre 1. J'espére qu'il vous plaira :3

J'ai essayer du mieux que j'ai pu de retranscrire les caractères des différents personnages.

* * *

Point de vue : Cirilla 

Lorsque plus jeune, on m'a dit que le monde avait sombré dans la folie et le désespoir, je n'avais rien cru de tout cela. Tout ce que je connaissais, c'était Kaer Morhen. Ce lieu était le regroupement de toutes les personnes que j'affectionnai plus ou moins. Certes, tout les jours n'étaient pas joyeux mais je m'y plaisais. Puis un jour, Geralt accompagné de son ami Jaskier m'a emmené dans le monde extérieur. Là, j'ai été témoin de l'atrocité humaine. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être des humains. Je refusai d'y croire! Ils étaient revenue à l'état naturel : La loi du plus fort. Un chef par meute, chaque membre étant au pied de ce fameux chef. Mais après tout, cela n'a-t-il pas toujours été le cas?

Dans chaque ville, chaque village, je n'ai vue que haine, pleurs et suppliques. Au début d'une rue, un homme mendiant, les vêtements arrachés, les yeux crevés, quémandant un bout de pain. Plus là-bas de jeunes filles, n'ayant d'autre choix que la voix de la prostitution pour vivre. Encore plus loin...un homme mort. Tué sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire. La faute à pas de chance comme ils disent tous. Pourquoi? Il manquait deux sous à son loyer qu'on rigolés les gardes. Geralt est resté là, à attendre que la foule se disperse pour passer, discutant tranquillement avec son ami. Moi, je n'ai pas su garder mon sang-froid. Cet homme restera à jamais dans ma mémoire. Alors, je les ai tués. J'ai tué ces gardes qui rigolait du sort de cet homme. Oui ces gens étaient des monstres. Leur humanité était morte.

Ces mêmes personnes étaient ces imbéciles qui hurlaient des insultes, jetaient des pierres et crachaient au visage des personnes différentes pourtant si semblables : Les Sorceleurs.

Ils les insultent de tout les noms, les traitent en monstres et disent qu'il n'on plus une once d'humanité. Mais tout cela est faux. Ces personnes ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. Si ils se regardaient dans un miroir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ils verraient les monstres, les véritables monstres.

Cela me fais mal quand ils insultent l'homme qui me traite comme sa propre fille: Geralt, un Sorceleur. Lui est habitué aux insultes et ne réplique que rarement. Moi non. Souvent, celui-ci doit m'arrêter pour ne pas tous les tués. Alors je me contente de baisser la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Nous allions encore une fois, dans une autre village. Le trajet, si tout se passe bien, durera trois jours. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas su garder mon sang-froid. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du. Mais ils ont prononcés l'insulte de trop.

 **-Il va commencé à faire nuit. Arrêtons-nous,** annonce Geralt.

Nous nous arrêtons, et descendons de selle. Comme d'habitude, je m'occupe d'Ablette et Pégase en plus de mon cheval. Je les attache à une branche d'arbre, proche de notre campement provisoire mais tout de même assez éloigné pour ne pas sentir la puanteur des crottins à venir. Je décide de m'éloigner un peu, le temps de me calmer.

- **Reste dans mon champ de vision,** m'ordonne Geralt.

- **Oui,** soufflais-je.

Je me met a une vingtaine de mètres. De là, je peux observer Geralt faire le feu et Jaskier pincer quelques notes. Comment peuvent ils faire comme si de rien n'était...?

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je répète cette action plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée. Je me courbe pour poser mes coudes sur mes pieds. Je reste ainsi un long moment. À vrai dire, toute la nuit. Et je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à la pauvre chose qu'est une vie humaine. Pourquoi l'humain existe? Quel est son véritable but? Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse satisfaisante. Fatiguée, je me suis endormis, toujours dans la même position.

- **Ciri, réveilles toi,** me dit gentiment quelqu'un en me secouant l'épaule.

Je regarde cette personne me remettant les esprits en place.

 **-Geralt! Excuse moi, je me suis endormis là. Trop de réflexion...**

 **-J'ai vu ça...** me répond celui-ci. **Nous nous remettons en route.**

- **D'accord**.

- **Tu as plutôt intérêt à être d'accord.**

- **Oui, ce n'est pas faux.**

Geralt, ayant déjà repris sa jument et Jaskier son hongre, il ne me restait plus qu'a seller mon cheval, une belle jument de race Camargue et de robe baie.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque notre destination fût en vue. De là on pouvait voir un épais brouillard entouré le supposé village. Il se trouvait dans un marais, endroit propice pour les noyeurs et autres bestioles. Deux grands saules pleureurs encadraient se qu'on pouvait supposer être l'entré du village.

- **Cet endroit m'a l'air accueillant,** fit Jaskier.

- **Je ne te le fais pas dire mon ami,** lui dit Geralt. **Prenons le chemin de gauche, il m'a l'air plus court.**

Sur ces dires, nous le suivons. L'herbe à envahie le sentier, preuve qu'il n'est pas beaucoup utilisé. Cela ne me rassure pas vraiment...Nous arrivons sans encombre devant l'entrée du village. Il est encore plus pitoyable vue de près. Pratiquement toute les maisons ont le toit troué, un mur cassé ou autre. Les quelques paysans que nous croisons nous lancent des regards mauvais et certains nous crachent dessus.

Nous arrivons devant le panneau d'affichage et descendons de nos chevaux.

 **-Tu crois que tout ces gens auront assez d'argent pour nous payer ?** Questionnai-je Geralt.

- **Me payer tu veux dire,** me dit-il.

- **Oui, te payer** , marmonnais-je.

- **J'en doute fort.**

Il se tut et continua de lire les annonces. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils au vue de l'écriture maladroite. Cela m'étonne déjà qu'il sache écrire. Vue l'état dans lequel est leur village...Une école semble être du luxe!

Je sens quelque chose lécher les bottes. Je baisse mon regard et aperçois une boule de poils couleur sable.

- **Qu'est-ce donc ?** Me demanda Jaskier.

 **-Un chien. Ça ne se voit pas ?**

 **-Si. Je voulais plutôt demander d'où vient il ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas sa maîtresse.**

 **-Ne sois pas si insolente.**

Je grommèle de vagues injures. Je me penche vers le chien et le caresse. Il me lèche la main en guise de remerciement.

* * *

Point de vue : Shadowse

Je traverse la forêt à vive allure. J'ai entendue des chiens et pour rien au monde je souhaiterais me retrouver face à eux. J'ai peur des chiens. Hormis mon chien, je ne supporte pas leur présence. L'herbe remplaçant la terre m'indique que je suis sur le chemin. Tient, des traces de sabot! Un, deux, trois. Ils étaient trois. Ennemis ou amis ? Dans tout les cas je dois retrouver ce chien. Foutue chien. Alors que je lui tournais le dos pour étendre le linge, il en a profité pour s'échapper. Sincèrement, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans ce village merdique, remplit de personnes merdiques aux mentalités merdiques.

Cependant, sous les menaces de Phoenix, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'y aller. Phoenix m'a fait jurer de goûter sa cuisine si je n'y vais pas. Manger ne serait-ce qu'une bouché aurait pour seul résultat de vous faire rester trois jours au toilettes. Mon frère peut en témoigner.

J'entre dans le village. Ou plutôt les vestiges du village. Depuis les récentes venue des noyeurs et des gardes, le village a perdu sa splendeur d'antan. Enfin splendeur...C'est un grand mot. Mais il n'était pas aussi délabré qu'il est à présent.

J'essaye de me faire discrète, mais c'est peine perdue. À chaque pas que je fais, les habitants me jettent des coup d'œil mauvais. Je les entends chuchoter. Je ne perçois pas leurs dires, mais je peux aisément les deviner. "C'est la sorcière" ou bien "C'est le monstre". Au choix. Une légère douleur se fait sentir sur ma tête. Ça y est. Le premier à commencé. Suivis du deuxième. Une pierre un peu tranchante, fais tomber la première goutte de sang. Celle-ci coule le long de ma joue, arrive au menton et tombe à terre comme une larme.

J'accélère le rythme de mes pas jusqu'à arriver au panneau d'affichage. Une jeune fille, blonde et à vue d'œil plus jeune que moi est en train de caresser un chien. Mon chien. Deux hommes sont à coté de la jeune fille. L'un est taillé comme une armoire à glace, à les cheveux blancs et deux épées dans le dos. Un Sorceleur sûrement. L'autre est plus trapu et gringalet. Les cheveux brun, les lunettes rondes, une petit barbichette et un instrument inconnue dans les mains. Un poète, un chanteur ou quelque de ce genre. La jeune fille relève la tête lorsque j'arrive devant elle. Je siffle. Le chien vient vers moi et me fait la fête.

- **Irko, la prochaine fois, je te donne aux loups,** lui dis-je, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il s'en fiche et ne comprends même pas.

- **Si vous me le permettez, vous m'avez l'air sévère avec ce chien.**

 **-Si vous aviez un chien qui profite de la moindre occasion pour courser des lapins, puis finalement se perdre, croyez moi vous en aurez marre.**

 **-Je m'en doute. J'en voudrais tout de même un, mais Geralt ne veut pas.**

 **-Et il a bien raison, croyez moi.**

L'homme au cheveux blancs décrocha plusieurs annonces. Je m'avance et me place à côté de lui pour voir lesquels il a pris. Le contrat pour les noyeurs et le loup-garou ont disparus. Je continue de parcourir les annonces en espérant qu'il y soit. Mais non. Il n'y ai pas. Il l'a prit. Je recule de deux pas, légèrement effrayée.

- **Un problème ?** Me demanda la fille.

- **Rien...rien de bien important.**

 **-Vraiment? Vous m'avez l'air effrayée.**

 **-Rien qui vous regardes.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Alcidie

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement (?) pas, cependant, l'histoire est à moi**_

Note : Mais je l'ai, comme qui dirait, abandonnée cette fic x) Je ne l'avais pas oubliée, mais je pensais à d'autres projets. Et les vacances sont passés à une vitesse '-' Rien vu passé.

Alors, maintenant que j'ai un ordinateur, j'ai Word et donc ça corrige les fautes qui passent à la trappe (Dieu seul sait à quel point il y en a u.y" J'ai beau passé une heure à me relire...)

Pour cette raison, je poste le chapitre 2 avant de réécrire le chapitre 1 histoire de prévenir que je suis encore en vie Mais je vous rassure, le chapitre 1 sera corrigé de toutes les fautes (je l'espère) et subira une légère réécriture u.y (Ouais, parce que là, quand je vois ce que j'ai fait, j'commence à avoir honte u.y.) C'est également la raison pour laquelle les paroles de la fille ont changé.

Note 2 : Il va VRAIMENT falloir que je re-regarde le Let's Play de Bob Lennon, parce que ma mémoire à tendance à ne contenir que quelques misérables Mo...

* * *

Point de vue : Geralt

Il y avait là plusieurs contrats intéressants...Des noyeurs qui rôdaient près du village, -rien d'étonnant pour un village situé près d'un marais- et un loup-garou dans la forêt. Des contrats, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. À une exception près. En haut à droite se trouvait une feuille (1) blanche pâle, comme si elle avait été accrochée dans la journée. Je lis son contenu.

" _Monstre ayant tué plusieurs hommes. Dissimulé sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille, cheveux et yeux noirs. Toute personne acceptant et réussissant à la tuer sera généreusement récompensé_."

Intéressant. Un monstre se cachant sous une forme humaine. À moins que ce ne soit les villageois qui prenaient cette fille pour un monstre alors qu'elle n'était qu'une sorcière. Dans tous les cas, je décidais de prendre le contrat. Au moment où je les décroche, je sens une personne se reculer. Plutôt frêle, la peur se lisait sur son visage. Ses cheveux noirs volaient dans tous les sens, la cause étant le vent. Au repos, ils devaient sûrement atteindre mi-cuisse voire ses genoux. Seul une mèche cachant la moitié de son visage restait en place. Elle était vêtue d'une robe, simple et noire, et d'un tablier, qui de base avait de forte chance d'être blanc mais qui maintenant était jaunis. Ses yeux, d'un noir d'encre n'exprimait nullement la peur qui se lisait en elle. Sur son visage, se trouvaient plusieurs contusions. Certaines totalement cicatrisées, d'autre partiellement. Le sang, venant de blessures encore ouvertes, tranchait net avec la peau extrêmement pale de la jeune fille.  
Ciri, qui avait dû remarquer le mouvement de recul de la jeune fille s'approcha.

- **Un problème ?** Lui demanda Ciri

La jeune fille la toisa un instant avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- **Vraiment ? Vous m'avez l'air effrayée** , insista Ciri.

La jeune fille regarda Ciri droit dans les yeux.

- **Je ne vous ai rien demandez,** fit-elle, agressive.  
- **Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !**

Ma protégée recula d'un pas.

- **Apprends, petite, que poser des questions dans ce monde est synonyme d'ennuis.**

 **-Inutile d'être aussi agressive, jeune fille,** intervins-je, histoire de calmer le jeu.  
- **Je suis agressive si je le souhaite.**  
 **-Alcidie !** Cria une voix masculine.

Un jeune homme apparu. Il est tout l'opposé de la dénommée Alcidie. Les cheveux blonds et courts, des yeux bleus, grand et imposant. Il était richement habillé. À son doigt, une bague noire. De l'obsidienne sans aucun doute. Il me semblait avoir déjà vu cette bague...

- **Alban !** Lui répondit la prénommée Alcidie.  
- **Peux-tu me dire la raison pour laquelle tu es au village ?**  
 **-Phoenix.**  
 **-Mais encore ?**  
 **-Elle m'a demandé de chercher le chien.**

Elle s'arrêta. Les yeux d'Alban s'agrandirent. Il fit volte-face et se tourne vers Cirilla, puis vers Jaskier pour terminer la route qu'avait engager ses yeux sur moi. Il me dévisagea.

- **Vous êtes un Sorceleur n'est-ce pas.**

Sa réponse, bien que sonnant interrogative, était uniquement affirmative.

- **Un problème avec ce fait ?**  
 **\- Vos contrats, de quoi parlent-ils ?**  
 **\- D'un loup-garou qui rôde près du village, de noyeurs qui attaquent toute personne voulant se rendre hors du village. Et d'une fille aux cheveux noir corbeau qui tuent des hommes à l'aide de sorcellerie. C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?**

L'homme se place instinctivement devant la jeune fille, le regard me défiant de faire quelque chose.

* * *

*Un pikachu sauvage apparaît / / pan / / ok je sors. *

Bon je sais ça n'avance pas vite. Mais c'est pour mieux (te manger mon enfant) poser le mystère (si mystère il y a). Promis, je vais essayer qu'un peu d'action arrive rapidement.

Je remarque également que ce chapitre est...méga court ! Je ne le pensais pas autant. Je pense que je combinerais plusieurs chapitres pour ceux à venir...

(1) Je me pose une question tout à coup : Y'a des feuilles dans The Witcher... ?

Note 2 : Ça me fend le cœur de devoir mettre à autre nom que Shadowse (initialement prévu). Mais ça ne fait pas du tout dans un univers comme celui-ci. Du coup, ce sera Alcidie. Idem pour Alban.

 _Les reviews sont gratuites et grandement appréciées =)_


End file.
